fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultradimensional Magical Girls! (Verse)
The Ultradimensional Magical Girls verse, or UMG verse for short, is a verse created by HaruhiOfTheSuzumiya. Summary A World of Fantasy and Chaos The Story There is no such thing as an ordinary day in the infinite world of Kumoi. With Youkai, Angels, Demons, Gods and a wide variety of Supernatural beings roaming about the land, it's hard not to encounter one. Our protagonist is Fukumi, a lone Shrine Maiden who dwells in the Kumiko Shrine. The story starts with Fukumi resting in her shrine, when all of a sudden, a dark, foreboding cloud hovers across the sky. Fukumi is fascinated, and partially annoyed, by this strange phenomenon and decides to do some investigating. What Fukumi soon learns is that a clash between forces of unimaginable power has begun, and she's in the middle of it all. Characters God Tier: The Creator "Narrative Ascender" EX Tier: Grand Prophetess Alaya' ''"Narrative 9 - 10" - ''Supreme Tier: The Astral Rebels, The Cosmic Sentinels, The Governing Absolutes ''"Narrative 2 - 8" - ''Top Tier: Gods of Oblivion, Primordial Facets, Eternal Aspects ''"Narrative 1" - ''Super-High Tier: '''Ultimate Gods, Abstracts, Primal Fears ''"Narrative 2/3" - High-Mid Tier:' Everlasting Ancients ''"Narrative 1/3" - ''High-Low Tier: Izumi, Hikaru, Hourai, Akari (Outer Gods), '"Narrative 0" - High Tier: Odin, Zeus, Amaterasu, Ra (Pantheon Leaders), Shion Murasaki, Emilia Razdus, Youmi Nakamura, Ranko Adachi, Milagros (Divine Existences), The Fates, Chaos, Amatsu Mikaboshi, Apophis (Otherworldly Catastrophes), Mid-High Tier: Gods (Greek): Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, (Norse): Freyr, Freyja, Loki, Thor, Tyr, Fenrir (Japanese): Tsukuyomi, Hachiman, Ebisu, Raijin, Izanagi, Izanami (Egyptian): Thoth, Anubis, Isis, Osiris, Seth, Horus Mid-Bottom Tier: Vastura, Ambrose, Loren, Xenos, Damien, Valencia, Grahdens (Minor Gods) Mid Tier: Fukumi Kumiko, Ayuko Yuri Low-High: Extradimensional Beings Low Tier: Hanae Fujiko, Kaori Fumito, Hisayo Momiji, Ikumi Reika Power of the Verse The UDM verse is an extremely strong verse, ranging from Large Planet Busting Fairies to Outerversal Gods as well as an Omnipotent being. Not to mention a host of God Tier reality warpers and characters with extremely good hax, including a few abstracts, Major Gods and such. The Major Gods are perceived as godlike-entities by nearly all of Kumoi's inhabitants, and rule over a vast majority of it, save for a deep, uncharted realm dubbed merely as the Overvoid, which is capable of entirely destroying the very essence and existence of the Major Gods, as well as the Pantheon Leaders, who infinitely transcend the Major Gods, with relative ease. Although, the quintet of beings known as "The Divine Existences" possess the power necessary to resist the Overvoid's immense power, albeit temporarily, and far transcends the Pantheon Leaders. Each one of them is dominant over one aspect of the Multiverse, them being: Death, Life, Reality, Power, and The Soul, with the last being the most powerful of them all. The Outer Gods are a group of deities who transcend the power of The Divine Existences by yet an incomprehensible amount, and consist of merely four members: Izumi, Hikaru, Akari, and Hourai. They all rule and reign over their respective Realms, which are The Sacred Grove of Fairies, The Draconic Elysium, The Great Realm of The Gods, and The Ancient Cataract of Souls. Despite their power, they do not care much for Kumoi, save for their realms, and do not engage in any affairs. Regardless of the unfathomable power they possess, it is practically insignificant compared to the entirety of the Overvoid and its advances. Medulla'el-Dos Nazzaquath rules over this domain, and is part of 12 ruling gods that oversee Kumoi and its events. Being far more transcendent and incomprehensible in terms of power compared to the Divine Existences, she has the ability to control the void and manipulate it to her very beck and call, and uses this power to prevent it from dominating the Multiverse. This does not require any actual effort for her, and she is capable to do it subconsciously as well without even the most infitesimal fraction of her power. Opponents/Supporters Supporters: VericulumVenatrix, Sir Ovens, TATemporaryAaron1101, Uninown Opponents: 'Neutral: '